After A Hurricane, Comes A Rainbow
by IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun
Summary: There is a silent friend. A secret friend. A friend who you don't know you have, who strives to make things easier for you, and to make you feel better, without feeling the need to have acknowledgement or thanks. Her name is Luna Lovegood and most people think she's mad. ONE SHOT, Not Mine. AU


**After a Hurricane, Comes A Rainbow**

There are many types of friends but three of them are the most important.

There is a best friend, one who will stand with you no matter what and will go to the end of the Earth to help you. People like James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were best friends.

There is a frenemy. A friend who is mean to you but ultimately helps you out. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley started off as frenemies.

Then, there is a silent friend. A secret friend. A friend who you don't know you have, who strives to make things easier for you, and to make you feel better, without feeling the need to have acknowledgement or thanks.

However, silent friends are dying out. There is only one silent friend left in wizarding Britain, but she is never paid much attention , so she can go about her business without anyone noticing. Her name is Luna Lovegood and most people think she's mad.

But she isn't, she's very sane actually. Sane enough to still feel a pinprick of sadness whenever she leaves Hogwarts at the end of the year and only have her father there to pick her up, sane enough to still feel a little hurt whenever someone calls her Loony when they think she can't hear.

But, she helps people anyway. In little, small ways...

At School:

When she notices someone looking sad in the mornings she sends them a note with a little something written there to cheer them up. When she noticed that Draco Malfoy prefers his porridge with salt rather than sugar she told the house elves to make sure that there was no sugar and only salt put on his end of Slytherins table in the mornings.

She makes daisy chains for the first year girls who feel homesick and enchants them to last until spring. She sends each professor a present at Christmas and on their birthdays. She sent Professor Snape a small paper dove on Halloween when he seemed to be sad. She gives Neville Longbottom strange new plants to put in the greenhouses whenever the Slytherins are particularly mean to him.

She gave Hagrid's dog, Fang, a bone to chew on when Hagrid was sent to Azkaban and stayed with him in her free time until Hagrid came back. She made sure Myrtles toilet was kept clean and sat talking with the mermaid in the prefects bathroom all night, so she wasn't lonely.

She sent Nearly Headless Nick a letter to make him feel better when he was rejected by the Headless Hunt. She sent Filch brochures that helps Squibs feel better about not doing magic. She once spent all afternoon sitting and stroking Fawkes when Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts.

Luna spent her afternoons playing with the Giant Squid in the Lake. She helped tidy up after the Slytherins in the Library. On the weekends she helped the house elves make all of Ron Weasley's favourite food. She bought a photograph of a moon flower from Colin Creevey, and paid him extra when he wasn't looking. When some of the students were petrified she sat holding the hands of the pupils with no visitors. She cleaned the wounded hands of sleeping second year Ravenclaws after they had a detention with Umbridge. She spread rumours against Harry being the heir of Slytherin. She finished homework for students in the library who had fallen asleep. She polished the shoes of the girls in her dormitory every Monday morning. She talked to the Grey Lady every Hogsmede Weekend. She bought food for a large black dog in her second year. She petted Crookshanks when Hermione hadn't enough time to.

She brought Draco Malfoy a blanket when she found him crying in her fifth year. She sent the children of death eaters encouraging letters, neither encouraging them to go against their parents or to join their parents cause. She comforted a house elf called Winky who had been freed by her owner. She sent Gilderoy Lockhart a letter every year telling him everything he had done that was good and sent him pictures from when he was at school with her father.

After The War:

She moved in with Andromeda and got Teddy in the middle of the night when he woke up. She comforted Narcissa Malfoy when her sister died. She wrote a letter of recommendation to the ministry, for Draco Malfoy to become an auror. She left flowers at the doors of Hogwarts every year, in rememberace of all those who died. She wrote an eulogy for Professor Snape. She did portraits of those who died fighting Voldermort and sent them to their families. She helped locate wands of the muggleborns who were sent away by the ministry. She set up a support group for those who lost people in the war and for former death eaters. She visited Dumbledore and Professor Snape's paintings on their birthdays. She helped clean up Gringotts and sent an apology letter for all the damage that happened when Harry, Ron and Hermione broke in. She told Teddy stories about his mother and father to put him to sleep. She did portraits of Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione's wedding. She comforted Molly and George on Fred's birthday.

And when she died, at the age of 113, everybody who she had helped, everyone who said mean things to her at school and everyone who's lives she touched, stopped and cried.

Her funeral was attended by over 1,00 people, all of whom were grateful.


End file.
